


day 7: come addicted

by sekai_tbh



Series: sekai kinkmas 2K16 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Oral Sex, Smut, come addicted, come slut sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: Afterward, as they both lay stated, Jongin turns over to face him and asks, “So? Did blowing me live up to your expectations?”Sehun grins lazily, “Yeah. You taste so good, y'know? I think I've become addicted to your come.”Jongin laughs heartily, figuring Sehun's just joking, but as the next few weeks pass by, he realizes that Sehun definitely was NOT joking.-or the one where sehun gets his braces off and giving jongin a blowjob seems like the proper way to celebrate.akaa come addicted fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> please read tags before reading!!!

Jongin lets out a chuckle as he watches Sehun practically vibrating from excitement in the seat next to him. “Geez, Sehun. I know you've been dying to get your braces off since you got them but stop wiggling around so much, we are still in the car, y'know?” He tells the other, but there's a fondness in his voice.

Sehun frowns but sits back in his seat normally, “Can't help it. I've been counting down to this day for months now and it's finally happening.” The corners of his mouth twitch up in a smile when he turns his head to look at the elder. “Thanks for coming with me, Jongin.”

Jongin returns the smile with a soft one of his own, “There's nowhere else I'd rather be than here with you.” He says adoringly.

“Cheesy fuck.” Sehun's tone is affectionate, a laugh in his voice as he thwacks the other's shoulder gently.

Jongin laughs back, “Maybe, but you love me anyway.”

“That I do.” Sehun smiles again and they share a moment where they simply stare at one another before their driver announces that they've arrived and Sehun's bouncing in his seat again, causing Jongin to roll his eyes playfully.

“Come on, let's head in before you hurt yourself.”

-

Sehun just about bursts into the waiting room in his haste to make it to Jongin's side, a huge grin on his face. “Whoa, there!” Jongin giggles, placing a hand on Sehun's shoulder to steady the other. “All done?”

“Yeah, let's get out of here,” Sehun says, grabbing Jongin's hand and pulling the other out of the building, Jongin struggling to keep up with Sehun's quick pace.

“What's the rush?” Jongin calls out but Sehun pointedly ignores him and all but pushes the elder into the van once he has the door opened. He then slides in and slams the door shut behind him, telling the driver to take them back. When he looks back up, he sees Jongin looking at him weirdly.

“What?” Sehun asks.

“What's gotten into you?” The other questions, an eyebrow lifted but Sehun merely shrugs.

“Just wanna hurry up and get back to the dorms. It's no fun having an orthodontist clawing around your mouth for an hour, y'know?” He explains.

Jongin still looks suspicious, but he nods slowly. “Okayyy,” He drawls out, “Anyway, how's your mouth feel?”

“Strange,” Sehun answers truthfully, “I got so used to having braces and now that they're gone, I have to get used to it all over again.” He runs his tongue over the back of his teeth and the smoothness there feels foreign.

“That's understandable. I'm sure you'll get used to it real quick, though.” Jongin flashes him a reassuring smile and Sehun turns to look out the window so Jongin can't see the smirk grazing his lips.

“Oh, I'm sure I will.”

-

When they make it back to the dorms, they find Baekhyun and Chanyeol lounging on the couch, watching some kind of drama on the television.

“Sehun! Jongin! Welcome back!” Chanyeol greets as they walk in, lifting a hand up and waving it frantically.

Baekhyun leans up from where he's huddled into the cushions, “Sehun! How's it feel finally being braces free?”

“Great, now if you excuse us, Jongin and I are going to our room,” Sehun answers simply, and makes a grab for Jongin's hand again, ignoring the catcalls the duo on the couch make in response. He pulls the elder through the room and when they make it inside their room, he shuts the door and swiftly locks it.

“Okay, seriously Sehun? What's up? You've been acting strange ever since you got out of the dentist.”

Sehun feels slightly bad for keeping Jongin out of the loop but only slightly because he knows he's gonna make up for the secrecy very soon.

“You remember when you asked me what the rush was and I said I just wanted to get back home?” He asks, and Jongin nods, “Well, I lied. I _did_ want to come home, but not because I was sick of the dentist, but for a whole other reason.”

“And what reason is that?” Jongin asks, a hand on his hip as he watches Sehun suspiciously.

“Think about it. What have I been wanting to do but haven't been able to because of my braces?”

Jongin's eyebrows knit together in confusion, “I don't know, eat corn on the cob?”

Sehun's face falls, “Seriously?”

“Sehun,” The other starts, frustration clearly evident in his voice and Sehun rolls his eyes.

“Suck you off, Jongin, that's what I've been wanting to do but haven't been able to because I was afraid of cutting your dick up with my braces.” He explains.

It's silent for a moment as the words register in Jongin's mind.

“Oh.”

Sehun laughs, loud and merrily, “Oh? That's all you gotta say?”

Jongin flushes, “I-I mean, yes! Please, do! Er, only if you want to. Wait, you just said you did, right? Um,” The boy continues rambling and _this_ was the reaction Sehun was waiting for.

Sehun closes the distance between them and shuts Jongin up by planting his lips on Jongin's, letting a hand curl into the older's dark hair. Jongin responds immediately, his lips parting as Sehun's tongue enters his mouth and begins licking around sensually.

Sehun slides his hands down Jongin's body and pushes him backward until Jongin's knees hit the bed. They keep their lips locked as Jongin slowly sinks down to sit on the edge of the bed and Sehun falls to his knees, the dull ache barely registering in his brain. Jongin cups Sehun's face in his hand as he pulls back, letting his thumb rub against Sehun's slick bottom lip, his eyes intense and dark.

Sehun lets his tongue flick out to push against the pad of Jongin's thumb and the other presses it further into his mouth and suddenly Sehun's sucking on his thumb, and Jongin groans softly when he remembers his cock is going to be in Sehun's hot mouth soon. He can't help but feel a bit apprehensive, though, knowing Sehun's never gone down on him before.

Jongin drags his thumb down Sehun's chin, leaving a wet trail on his skin, “Are you absolutely sure about this, Sehun?”

Sehun looks up at him, his gaze unwavering, “Yes.” He says determinedly and breaks the contact to start undoing Jongin's fly, patting Jongin's leg to get the other to lift up his hips so that he can pull his jeans and boxers down. Jongin's cock springs free, already more than half-hard. Sehun licks a stripe up his hand and wraps it around Jongin's dick, beginning a slow rhythm, hand sliding up and down the length. Jongin's breath hitches when Sehun thumbs at the head, and it only takes a few more strokes to get him completely hard.

Sehun shuffles closer and leans forward then, licking tentatively up the underside and all the way to the top. He looks up at Jongin through his eyelashes as he attaches his mouth over the head, the weight on his tongue feeling kind of nice. Jongin tilts his head to meet Sehun's eyes, little puffs of air falling from his mouth as Sehun sinks his mouth down slowly, taking more and more in until his eyes water and his throat burns and he has to pull off, blinking away the tears and coughing softly.

Jongin looks like he's about to say something but the words turn into a gasp when Sehun's back on him, and Jongin slides his hands up to tangle into Sehun's soft hair to tug gently when Sehun's tongue sweeps across the slit.

Sehun's eyes flutter shut as he tries to work Jongin's cock for all he's worth but experience is still something he lacks so it isn't long before he ends up having to pull off. However, the combination of seeing Sehun's pink lips stretched obscenely around his erection and the wet heat of Sehun's mouth, coupled with the fact that Jongin hasn't had a blowjob since who knows when, it isn't surprising that Jongin finds himself embarrassing close. So when Sehun accidentally scrapes his teeth on Jongin's cock on the draw out, Jongin gasps, the sensation slightly painful but pleasurable and he finds himself unable to stop himself from coming. Sehun's eyes widen when he feels Jongin's cock twitch and he lets out a muffled whimper, gagging and Jongin tenses, automatically pulling himself the rest of the way out, dick sliding from Sehun's lips even though he's not finished yet, causing some of his come to land on Sehun's lips.

“Fuck,” Jongin gasps, “Sehun, fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I-” Jongin's apology dies in his throat when Sehun's tongue flicks out to lick up the come on his lips.

Sehun's never tasted Jongin's come before and the taste isn't like anything he's had before, but it's not bad, in fact, it's quickly growing on him, but that could be because it's Jongin, and Sehun is a sucker for all things Jongin. Either way, Sehun finds himself searching for more, and he leans down to lick up the remaining come on Jongin's cock, causing the older boy to hiss in sensitivity.

“Jesus, Sehun,” Jongin whispers, pushing the boy off by the shoulder and he can't suppress the shiver that racks his body when he sees the dazed look in Sehun's eyes. He notices Sehun's own arousal and he pulls the younger up onto the bed before maneuvering him to lay on his back. Jongin crawls over him and reaches down to grind the heel of his palm between Sehun's legs as he presses sloppy kiss down Sehun's throat.

Sehun comes in a short amount of time, a silent cry escaping his mouth as he shudders under Jongin's skillful hands.

Afterward, as they both lay stated, Jongin turns over to face him and asks, “So? Did blowing me live up to your expectations?”

Sehun grins lazily, “Yeah. You taste so good, y'know? I think I've become addicted to your come.”

Jongin laughs heartily, figuring Sehun's just joking, but as the next few weeks pass by, he realizes that Sehun definitely was _not_ joking.

-

The first time it happens it's at their filming for Star Show 360. They're seated at a round table and Jongin finds himself sandwiched between Sehun and Baekhyun.

Everything is going normally. Leeteuk says something that has them all doubling over in laughter and Jongin doesn't give it a second thought when Sehun falls over him. They're known to be quite touchy whenever they find something amusing, so it's not an unusual sight when Sehun's head ends up in Jongin's lap in his laughter.

What is unusual is the wet moisture Jongin feels on his crotch a second later.

Jongin jumps up in shock, nearly banging his knee against the bottom of the table and almost causing him and Sehun to go topping off their chairs. Sehun pulls back and sits back normally in his seat and Jongin turns to him to look at him with wild eyes. Sehun's face is completely blank though and Jongin takes a second to wonder if maybe he imagined it all. Just in case, he crosses his legs and keeps them crossed for the rest of the filming.

The second time it happens it's during the vapp. This time, Jongin's sitting between Sehun and Chanyeol and he's got his arm around Sehun's broad shoulders and his legs crossed, Sehun holding onto his knee. Jongin didn't mean for it to happen, really, he should've known, but when he uncrosses his legs, Sehun's hand slips down to his crotch. Jongin tries to move it away, knowing they're being filmed but Sehun's a persistant brat and keeps trying to palm him and Jongin's going crazy. And then Chanyeol joins in because he's annoying like that and now Jongin's gotta fight away two wandering hands and fuck, when is this vapp ending?

The third time is when they're all gathered at a restaurant, celebrating their latest win with a fancy dinner. There's a lavish tablecloth on the table and Jongin's kinda wishing it wasn't there to begin with because it gave Sehun the (terrible) idea to fondle Jongin's crotch with his foot since the cloth hides the action from prying eyes. And then Sehun “accidentally” drops his spoon and ducks under the table, and Jongin should've expected it when he feels the zipper of his pants being pulled down.

Jongin is pretty proud with how fast he reacts. He drops down under the table and grabs Sehun's wrist, “What do you think you're doing?!” He whispers harshly and Sehun shrugs.

“It's been so long since I tasted your come, can you blame me?”

Jongin's mouth drops, “In the middle of a restaurant, Sehun? Really? Fuck, dude, get back to your seat.” He pushes Sehun away and the other goes without another word, and Jongin pops back up into his own seat, avoiding the questioning looks the other members give them.

The fourth time is when they're in the van on their way to the airport. Sehun and Jongin are in the back seat and Junmyeon is sitting in the passenger seat, talking with the driver. Jongin is just about to nod off when he feels Sehun shifting next to him and he quickly sobers up when he feels a hand pressing into his crotch.

“Sehun!” Jongin pushes him back, “We're in a _van_.”

“So what? It's nice to experiment with new things every now and then.” Sehun thinks he's witty and Jongin has had enough.

“This is the fourth time you've tried to go down on me in _public_. You've honestly got a problem.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, “I told you I was addicted, don't you pay attention?”

“I thought you were joking.”

“I wasn't.”

“I can see that now.” Jongin says sarcastically, “But you can't just try to suck me off whenever you feel like it. Have some decency.”

Sehun pouts, “Well maybe if you didn't ignore my needs all the time I wouldn't have to resort to taking matters into my own hands.”

Jongin shakes his head, “Fine, but not now. We got a schedule and we don't have time to mess around.”

The younger boy huffs in annoyance, “Fine, but you better give me what I want later.”

“Yeah, later.” Jongin agrees.

-

Later comes when he's got Sehun on his lap, the younger playing video games with Chanyeol and Jongin's cuddling him and shouting encouragements to Sehun as he tries to beat the older boy in Mario Kart. The intense battle has Sehun wiggling and moving all around Jongin's lap and Jongin tries really hard not to think about the fact that Sehun is rubbing his ass all over his crotch. But like Sehun pointed out a few days ago, it has been a while since they've been alone and free long enough to be intimate and Jongin is sexually frustrated. So it doesn't take much more of Sehun's fidgeting to get him all work up and he pushes Sehun off him, ignoring Sehun's whine that Jongin getting up caused him to run his character into a wall.

“Sehun,” Jongin starts, voice already low and husky and that seems to stir something in Sehun because he's promptly dropping the controller in his hand and tugging Jongin towards their bedroom.

When they make it there and they're safely away from prying eyes, Sehun drops to his knees and looks up expectantly at Jongin, “It's about time,” He mutters, fingers already moving up to pull down Jongin's sweats and boxers. When Jongin looks down at him, Sehun is staring at his cock, mouth parted slightly and throat working as he swallows hard.

Jongin shuffles closer and positions himself in front of the other, cock right up in front of Sehun's face. He threads his fingers through Sehun's hair and tugs hard enough to get the other to look him in the eyes. Sehun has a look of anticipation on his face and Jongin can't help the shudder that racks his body. “Sehun,” He says, “I'm gonna fuck your mouth, okay?”

Sehun just nods, licking his lips as he stares up at Jongin. Jongin takes a deep breath, “Open your mouth, and be careful with your teeth.”

Sehun does as he's told and soon Jongin's starting a slow rhythm, testing out what Sehun can handle. Sehun looks so pretty with his lips stretched around him and Jongin groans, thrusting in a bit harder and using his hands in Sehun's hair as leverage to fuck into his mouth, fingernails digging into the younger's scalp. Sehun's eyes begin to water but he fights away the tears and struggles to breathe through his nose and Jongin fucks him faster, mind lost in a blur of wet heat.

Jongin tugs on Sehun's hair again, pulling hard and coaxing a loud moan from Sehun, the vibrations of it sending jolts of pleasure down Jongin's spine. He looks down at Sehun for a moment, taking in his swollen lips and the way his chin is slick with spit. Sehun's eyes are heavy-lidded and his pupils are blown, and as Jongin rakes his eyes down Sehun's body, he catches sight of Sehun's cock, visibly hard and pressing out against his sweats.

The noises Sehun makes as he gags on Jongin's cock, the slick slide of his cock in Sehun's mouth, the wet heat engulfing him, and the debauched look on Sehun's face all combine to bring Jongin over the edge. He groans as he releases into Sehun's mouth, and the younger moans as he licks and swallows up as much as he can.

Jongin's panting heavily as he pulls himself out of Sehun's mouth, and he falls to his knees in front of Sehun with a thud. “Here, let me,” He says as he reaches for Sehun's crotch, but stops when he realizes there's a wet spot spreading across the front of Sehun's sweats.

“Did you... did you just really come untouched?” He asks, surprise in his voice.

Sehun shrugs, a smile on his face, “What can I say? You taste so good.”

Jongin shakes his head fondly, can't help but think he's unintentionally created a monster but he finds he's okay with it because he loves Sehun unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess im sorry /runs
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - @sekai_tbh


End file.
